The Potions Teacher
by QueenOfTheWaves
Summary: irisilian Rosaline Black is the daughter of Sirius Black, the potions teacher at Hogwarts, the sister to two students, and the protector of three muggles that are really wizards. What happens if her assignments come to Hogwarts?I dont own anything but the plot.


Today was a quiet day for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as it was the last day of Christmas holidays and the students would be returning the following afternoon.

Professor Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, waiting for the arrival of some guests he had arranged for. He sat at his desk and fiddled with his robes as he waited.

There was a loud popping noise and suddenly there were 6 other people in the room with him. He wasn't surprised at all because while they did not know who he was, or how they had gotten there, he knew all of their names and exactly why they were there.

"You may be confused as to why you are here, or how you got here, but if you will please take a seat all will be explained to you." The Professor said, and while some of them were slightly afraid, they sat down.

You are here because, whether you know it or not, you all have magical powers." He said this and looked at all of their faces.

"Yeah, I know I have powers Albus. What I want to know is why I've been taken off assignment." The people around the girl stared at her in shock. The girl was roughly 5'3" with light blond hair of all tones, dark brown eyes and light olive toned skin.

"Ah, Iris, I'm sorry my dear, I didn't recognize you in your disguise. Everyone, this is your protector. She has been keeping you safe before you were ready to find out your true powers. And no, her feelings were not a lie. She couldn't tell you anything because she was under the unbreakable vow, which kills you if you reveal what you have sworn not to." Albus said.

"Speaking of which, can you please change me back to normal?" she asked, with pleading eyes.

He nodded "I suppose so." He said, before muttering a spell.

The girl turned a bright gold color for a moment, and when the glow died down, she looked completely different. She had long bright red hair, ice blue eyes, was 4' 8" and had a tattoo of a music note on her neck.

They looked at her in shock. She turned to them.

"Okay, listen. I'm very sorry for not telling you sooner. My name is Irisilian Rosalina Black. I have two brothers. Charlie and Billie. I am a teacher here at Hogwarts and teach Potions. I was assigned protector detail for you guys because I am part of the Order of the Phoenix, and the Death Eaters wanted to recruit you. They work for a man who is vile; he kills mercilessly. Any questions?" I said, looked towards the people I considered a second or should I say third family.

Shannon, a sister to me, raised her hand. She had recently let me experiment on her hair, so it was a multitude of pinks, purples, blondes. She was 5' 7" and had greenish brown eyes. "So, does this mean you had red hair the whole time?"

I laughed at her, she was so funny sometimes. "Yes Shannon, my hair has been red the whole time."

Next to speak was Laakin. Laakin had dirty blond hair, was 5' 3" at most, and was one of the toughest people on Earth, muggle or wizard. "So, are you still my daughter?" she asked.

"Do you want me to be?" I asked her.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" she asked and I laughed coldly.

"Because I lied to you for how long? Most people would hate me…actually most people do hate me. But, that's for other reasons you'll find out later on.

Steve spoke then. He was around 5' 8", had deep brown eyes, and short black hair. He was tan, so his mustache sort of made him look Mexican, which I thought was cute. "So, did you lie when you said you loved me?" he asked, sounding kind of emotionless.

"No. but thank you for even thinking I would lie about that. The only thing I ever lied to you three about was my age, name, and species. My feelings for all of you were real. But I understand if you don't want to speak to me ever again." I told them, and looked away to hide the tears brimming in my eyes.

"How old are you?" Shannon asked.

"21. Now, if you will please excuse me, I have unpacking to do." Was all I could get out before the tears spilled over and I ran from the office all the way to my quarters.

I unlocked the door quickly and slammed it behind me, then leaned against it for support. I shakily got up and set about unpacking, since I didn't really have anything better to do at the moment.

First, I transfigured my plain white walls to a black with gold swirly designs on it, then I transfigured the bed into a four poster king sized bed. Then I realized that my room was too small so I charmed it so it would be bigger on the inside than it appeared on the outside.

I set up my bookshelves on one side of the room and used wingardium leviosa to put all my enormous amounts of books away. I unpacked all my clothes and set up my instruments. I looked around, realized I had finished in thirty minutes and now had nothing to occupy my time.

I picked up my saxophone and flopped down onto my bed before starting to play. I let all my sadness out into my music, and before I knew it I was completely lost in the song, notes flying from my sax faster than ever before.

I stopped playing after what felt like hours and heard clapping. I looked up to see Billie and Charlie. I jumped up and yelled, "Guys!" before tackling them both into a monster hug.

"I missed you guys so much." I looked at them both and realized they hadn't changed all that much since I last saw them. They still had there piecing gray eyes, jet black hair cut into crew cuts, and I was still the only one who could tell them apart. They were both taller though, as if they weren't giants to me already at a ginormous 6'2".

"How's it going baby sis?" Charlie asked and I shrugged.

"Could be better, but I can't complain." I told him, and got off the two of them.

"So, when are you starting teaching again?" Billie asked. They were both sixth year students, so I had them both in my class. But for some reason (maybe my height) they still called me little sister.

"Tomorrow. Which reminds me, I have to head down to my classroom and set up everything. I only have the fifth, sixth and seventh year students this year as Snape gets the younger students.

I left the room with them following before taking the key from around my neck and locking the door. They followed me down to the dungeons and I found that Snape had left me a note.

It said: "Dear Mrs. Black, Welcome back to the school. You will find that I left you a separate ingredients cabinet. Have fun teaching. Sincerely, Professor Snape."

"Well that was nice of him…anyways, Charlie, Bill could you to be a dear and get me the ingredient kits for the good luck potion out of the cabinet?" they nodded and got the kits.

"Thanks love, just put them behind my desk." They did so and the dinner bell rang.

My stomach growled so I figured I would join them for dinner. We walked down to the grand hall in silence. They hugged me before going to sit at Gryffindor table while I went to the teachers table and sat down next to Minevra and Dumbledore.

Dumbledore gave a speech to welcome the new students and to welcome me back to Hogwarts before we started eating. I was just about to start eating when I saw someone I hadn't seen in ages.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
